Question: The third and fourth terms of a geometric sequence are 12 and 16, respectively. What is the first term of the sequence?
Explanation: The common ratio of the geometric sequence is $\frac{16}{12} = \frac{4}{3}$. Thus, the $n^{\text{th}}$ term of the sequence is given by $a\left(\frac{4}{3}\right)^{n-1}$, where $a$ is the first term of the sequence. Since the third term is 12, we plug in $n=3$ to get $a\left(\frac{4}{3}\right)^2 = 12$. Solving, we have $a\left(\frac{16}{9}\right) = 12 \Rightarrow a = 12\left(\frac{9}{16}\right) = \boxed{\frac{27}{4}}$.